


T-Minus 10 Seconds Until Candy

by Writinger



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Happy Halloween, Senkuu picked the costumes, Trick or Treating, and it's obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinger/pseuds/Writinger
Summary: Senkuu and Taiju's Halloween.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute, dinky little slice-of life fic. 
> 
> For Bu, the mastermind behind this fic.

Taiju, dressed as the earth’s moon, bounced on the balls of his feet and reached up, ringing the doorbell of his best friend’s house. A pleasant chime echoed back at him and after a few seconds, he heard footsteps approach and the door opened.

There stood a smiling Byakuya in the doorway, dressed as a launch pad for a rocket ship. “Ah, Taiju! Your costume looks great! Come in, come in, Senkuu is still getting ready. Why don’t you go up and help him?”

“Ok!” Taiju agreed and waddled up the stairs, his costume getting in his way some. He burst into Senkuu’s room with all the enthusiasm the ten-year-old could muster and shouted, “HI SENKUU! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME CANDY?!”

A figure in a lump of cloth yelped and toppled over when Taiju announced his presence. Taiju blinked curiously at the lump.

“Senkuu? Is that you?”

“Of course it’s me, Big Oaf. Who else would be in my room?” Senkuu shuffled himself into a sitting position. He was dressed as the Russian rocket Vostok. Taiju reached forward and grabbed Senkuu’s hands, pulling him up so he was standing once more.

“Byakuya said you were still getting ready. Do you need any help?”

“Nah, I got it.”

“Great!” Taiju shouted, grabbing Senkuu’s arm. “Let’s go!” down the stairs they went, Taiju like a speeding freight train and Senkuu being dragged after him like a caboose.

Byakuya was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, holding flashlights and Senkuu’s candy basket.

“Ready you two?”

“Yeah!” Taiju cheered enthusiastically.

Senkuu nodded after stumbling to a stop, “Yes!”

“Great! Let’s go!”

The three headed out into the night, intent on getting as much candy as they could carry. They went door to door, having planned their route out ahead of time to streamline their candy collecting. They continued until Byakuya deemed it too late in the night, much to the boy’s chagrin.

They headed back home with their haul and Senkuu and Taiju sorted and traded the candy they did and didn’t want. The boys played while Byakuya cleaned up and got the guest bed ready since Taiju was spending the night.

After Taiju crashed in a sugar-induced coma with Senkuu flopped bonelessly on top of him, Byakuya put both boys to bed. “Sweet dreams, kiddos,” he whispered before turning out the lights and heading to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With thanks to Bu for the adorable image of the three in their Halloween costumes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part, where things get exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a conversation I had with a friend. I’m not even going to pretend that anything in here is scientifically accurate.

The next morning, a strange smell roused Byakuya. In his daze he wasn’t sure what it was, but once his mind sluggishly came to the conclusion that he was smelling something _burning_, well, that sure woke him up!

In a frantic rush of thrown blankets and pounding feet, Byakuya made it downstairs in record time. The kitchen was a disaster zone when he saw it, walking in as if in a trance. Senkuu and Taiju jumped a little when they saw him and they tried not to look guilty.

“Senkuu. Taiju. What are you doing?”

“Taiju was sad that some of his candy didn’t have peanut butter and that some didn’t have nougat and that some didn’t have caramel and that none had all three. So I decided to try and combine all the flavors into one candy.”

Byakuya walked closer, inspecting the damage, when he caught sight of the stovetop. “AHH! My good frying pan! What happened?” Senkuu had the nerve to look sheepish.

“Um... I was trying to melt some chocolate for a second batch but it burned to the bottom of the pan.” Byakuya’s eyes bugged out at the word ‘burn.’ “It’s fine!” Senkuu insisted, “It only caught fire a little bit! And we put it out before it could set off the alarm!”

Taiju chose that moment to speak up, “I thought we took the batteries out of the-” Senkuu clapped a hand over his mouth before he could go any further.

Byakuya’s eye twitched at that. Boy, was he going to have some words with these two.

“And what about that?” Byakuya asked, pointing to the oddly colored splatter on the ceiling and part of the wall.

“There was an incident with the blender.”

Byakuya dropped his face into his hands, “Senkuuuuu.” He flinched when a timer went off loudly and the boys gasped. “What? What is it now?” he groaned, expecting the worst.

However, Taiju turned to him, bouncing on his feet in excitement, “They’re done! Senkuu said they needed to cool of a few minutes to sol-sol-”

“Solidify.” Senkuu absently offered, opening the fridge and reaching in.

“Yeah, that! He said once they were done we could eat them! Oh, boy! I can’t wait!”

“Senkuu, you practically destroyed the kitchen!” Byakuya gestured to all the dirty bowls and cooking ware scattered all over the place. “And I can not believe that you would do something so foolish as to take the batteries out of the-”

He cut off as something was timidly handed to him. Senkuu and Taiju were looking at him with big, round eyes, and Byakuya found that he could not look away.

“For you!” they chorused and Byakuya broke. Their combined cuteness was just too strong.

The chocolate was oddly lumpy in places and smooth in others. It had weird swirls and spikes like it had been awkwardly smoothed over with a knife. Parts of the innards – peanut butter, nougat, and was that a wafer? – were uncovered by the sloppily poured chocolate.

Byakuya didn’t think he had seen something so tasty-looking in his life. He took a small bite, to the delight of the boys in front of him.

“Well?” Senkuu asked.

“How is it? How is it? Did we do a good job?” Taiju was practically vibrating in his excitement.

“It’s great, boys!” he popped the rest into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. “The flavors are a little much for an old guy like me, but it was very tasty!”

He smiled as they cheered and each tried a piece of their new and improved chocolate candy.

He would let the boys have their fun before he chewed them out.

Senkuu and Taiju’s discussion on their homemade candy eventually wound down, and Byakuya sat them down and put on his serious face. When he was sure they were paying attention, he took a deep breath.

After Byakuya had a lengthy discussion with them on food safety, fire hazards, asking an adult for help, and don’t you EVER take the batteries out of the smoke detector again, Senkuu, that was very dangerous, the boys apologized and Byakuya put them to work cleaning the kitchen. Senkuu washed the dishes while Byakuya held Taiju up so he could scrub the wall and ceiling. Though, considering how wiggly and hyperactive Taiju was at the moment, Byakuya wasn’t sure if the boy even needed him. If anyone could actually bounce off the walls it would be Taiju.

Once the kitchen was spotless, Byakuya took both boys out for ramen before dropping Taiju, along with a little bag of their homemade candy, off at his home.

When it was just Senkuu and Byakuya in the car, Senkuu spoke up softly, “I’m glad you liked the candy.”

“I’m glad I got to try it, even if you did almost set the kitchen on fire,” he teased and Senkuu flushed a little and smirked.

He thought of how happy the candy made his father and Taiju. He though of how much _fun_ he and Taiju had while making it, even if they did get in trouble for the mess. “It was worth it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it! Hope you enjoyed this little story!
> 
> It's thanks to Bu for the lovely picture!

**Author's Note:**

> I was debating whether or not I should put this on here for the world to see. Against my better judgment, here it is.


End file.
